fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akula (Raze)
Akula (アクーラ, Akura), also known as "'''The Great White Shark'"'' is a Caster Mage with mastery over both Water Magic and Shark Magic. After being a wondering Mage from a young age, Akula was recruited by Arumat Jerand and found her way to the Guild Yggdrasil, slowly becoming its only S-Class Mage. She is the mentor figure for Team Sol-Reave, often watching out for the group of mages and bailing them out of too much trouble. . Appearance Akula is a relatively short and slim woman with peach skin and short, black, spiky hair. Her, quite revealing outfit, consists of a red top that is opened wide to reveal her cleavage that is slightly covered by her black and white bra. She wears a pair of tight, red, shorts that, because of their minuscule length, resemble underwear. The shorts have belt loops and in the loops is a black belt with a white buckle. She wears a pair of black leggings that cut off right above her inner thigh and a pair of white boots with sky blue slits on the foot of them. She also wears a pair of white gloves and two metallic bracelet type accessories on both of her upper arms. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic Take Over Imperial Shark Princess (皇室の鮫姫, Kōshitsu no Samehime): Akula's only Take Over Spell and the reason for alias as "The Great White Shark". When activated, Akula is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which she then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her normal clothes are gone, and her once snow white skin has darkned and also gaining two lightning bolt shaped marks on the sides of her face, while her onyx-black colored hair has lightned to a bright blonde coloration. In this new form, she gains bone-like protrusions aroundher jaw and become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Akula now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. While in this form, Akula's weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Spells *'Constant Rain': Not exactly a spell per se, but rather an innate effect of Akula entering this form. When she does so, her Magical Aura leaks into the sky causing the air to become humid and dark clouds to form; as though she were utilizing Cloud Magic. From these darkened clouds a magically enhanced rain begins pouring down, allowing Akula to increase her Water Magic capabilities. This rain stays on the battlefield even after it falls, as it is coated in her magical energy, allowing for the area to be swallowed in a large pool of water. Water Magic Akula is a master of utilizing Water Magic in order to assist her in combat, using it in order to transform a barren wasteland into what seems like a lake filled with raging torrents so that she could have the advantage. She can also create water in order to fully utilize the full effects of her Shark Magic, effectively trapping any of her opponents that combat her in the water. The scale of Akula's water magic effects depend entirely on the atmosphere around her; with more humid areas giving her higher strength and hotter, dryer areas weakening her magic considerably. However, this weakness can be overcome by utilizing her Take Over Magic. Spells *'Shark Bite' (シャーク・バイト, "Same Kōshō"): Akula's most basic Water Magic Spell that she performs when trying to guage an opponent's strength. To initiate, Akula performs a spinning kick that sends a shark-tooth shaped water projectile flying towards her opponents. Its aim is to knock the opponent down and deals low amount of damage if they are struck by it. Akula is able to launch a multitude of Shark Bites by continously kicking toward her target, effectively trapping them in a storm of attacks. *'Rise Up' (ライズアップ, "Tachiagaru"): Akula performs a fast somersault kick, sending a torrent of water rushing from her heel toward her opponent with an image of a shark rising along the attack. The target captured by this spell is juggled by the rapid currents as they thrashed around by the crushing torrents. This execution and movement of the spell is extremely fast, making it hard for the opponent to dodge. *'Cage of Torrents' (急流の檻, "Kyūryū no Ori"): With this spell, Akula is able to trap her opponent inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. In order to initiate this, she must first somehow make physical contact with the individual she wishes to trap. From the point of contact, Akula spreads an adhesive form of water around the target, allowing the water to flow into a sphere-like shape. However, Akula must remain stationary once this spell has been activated in order to keep her opponent imprisoned within. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness and adhesiveness of the water being constantly maintained by Akula's magical energy. *'Homing Fin' (ホーミング・フィン, "Kisō Hire"): One of Akula's strongest Water Magic Spells. Akula performs a one armed handstand and performs two thrust kicks with each sending a water projectile that is shaped like a blade towards her opponent. The water used in this technique is enhanced by her Magical Energy granting it razor sharp capabilities, allowing Akula to be capable of shredding through multiple obstructions in her path. Should the opponent dodge the initial attack, the blades make a return trip much like a boomerang; which allows for a second attack. Akula is also able to kick these water blades if the opponent dodges both attacks, allowing the attack of this spell to continously until it makes contact. Shark Magic ]]In keeping with her Shark theme, Akula possesses the ability to utilize this magic in order to summon a multitude of sharks in order to battle her opponents. She is also capable of using this magic in order to rely messages to her allies, as long as they have access to a body of water. Because of Akula's mastery over Water Magic, she is freely able to create sharks from pure water instead of having to utilize even more of her magical energy. Summoning sharks in this manner allows her to catch opponents that have been caught in her waves by surprise and easily overwhelm them. The summoned sharks circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack. When created through a body of water, these sharks can regenerate from the surrounding water, making them difficult to destroy completely. Spells * Aqua Fang (アクア牙, Akua Kiba): With this spell, Akula creates a gigantic shark made out of the surrounding water and, by thrusting both hands forward, sends it to attack her opponent. This spell is unique in that it is able to absorb the Eternano from an opponent or their opposing spell and in turn, use that energy to grow larger and more powerful. Therefore, the stronger the opponent or their spell is, the stronger this spell will get as well, growing more teeth and growing in destructive force. *'Broken Fang' (壊れ牙, "Koware Kiba"): Akula slams her palm onto a nearby water surface, sending a large surge of water high into the air. This water then forms into a number of miniature sharks, which then rush towards Akula's target from above. Should these sharks be attacked, the water that composes them simply reforms into countless droplet-sized sharks, which continue to rain down upon the opponent and inflict damage whenever they come into contact with them. * Bullet Fang (弾丸牙, "Dangan Kiba"): With this spell, Akula shapes a portion of water into the form of a large shark and then proceeds to thrust either her hand or one her legs forward in the same direction of her target. As she does so, she sends the crafted shark hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds in order to atack, resulting in a powerful impact. Despite being made of water, should the opponent become trapped in the shark's maw, the piercing of the teeth will feel as though it is the real thing. *'Millennium Fang '(千年牙, "Chitose Kiba"): With this spell Akula creates thousands of sharks from the water around her. These sharks begin to circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack. Even when they are attacked, these sharks can regenerate from surrounding water, making them difficult to destroy. Behind The Scenes *Akula's Take Over and several of a Spells are based on Tier Harribel from the anime/manga Bleach. *Shark Magic is based on Kisame Hoshigaki's Ninjutsu from the anime/manga Naruto. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Water Magic User Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage